


Dragons

by snarknoir19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Overheard, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarknoir19/pseuds/snarknoir19
Relationships: Zorii Bliss & Finn, Zorii Bliss/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dragons

Cold rain and wind buffeted the sleeping seaside village. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance and the occasional flash of lightening lit up the town and revealed the storm tossed waves that rolled up to crash on the shore. 

One particular small cottage set back on a hillside above the village. Rain drummed the roof and rattled on window panes. And the lightening flashes illuminated the occupants within. 

Zorii collapsed upon him, breathless, and lay there, sated and boneless. 

Finn’s arms closed around her, warm and secure, and he held her close through the aftershocks. And they lay there in the dark together. She atop and him beneath, and still deeply joined.

Zorii loved this. Loved to draw this out, this afterglow. She’d told him before, during their first time together, that sex was incomplete somehow if they parted too soon. Finn was happy to oblige. 

His fingertips traced lazy, swirling patterns on her back, along her spine, the swell of her ass, the nape of her neck. Her hips rolled slowly, languidly confirming the slickwetheat where the were still joined. 

All was silent save for the sounds of their breathing and the steady rain outside. Neither planned on moving, content to drift together in the buzzywarmhaze.

“Am I heavy?” She whispered.  
He snuggled her closer in reply. 

A tendril of hair stuck to her lip and she sluggishly brushed it free. 

“I came overanoveranover.”

Finn could only hum a vague reply beneath her. Not yet ready to form a coherent response. 

Now that she had summoned the will to move and broken the spell, she swept her long hair to the side and trailed featherlight kisses along his jaw line. There and there and there.

She breathed against the corner of his mouth. Nuzzled the scratchy stubble there. “We are doing this again later.” She informed him.

He slid his hand down and caressed her ass in response. 

“Don’t be starting something you’re not ready to finish.” She warned and she clenched tightly, squeezing their connection. He would soon slip from her. Finn gripped her ass gently as he softened and slipped free. He heard her release her breath.

It was quiet for a moment. Each of them perfectly content in each other’s arms. And then he reached to trace the crease at the base of her spine. 

“I’m serious. I know you’re the “Big Deal” and all, but I’m pretty sure someone’s engine just quit and I’m not letting you mess around down there with this” she traced his mouth, “until we’ve showered.”

Finn cracked an eye open at that and couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her. Her hair was swirled. A dark entanglement all around her. She was adorable. And way, way too pleased with herself he decided, so as she leaned in for a kiss he palmed her face away.

“Stars, your breath.” He pretended horror. “Where’s your helmet?” 

She pushed herself upright and gazed down at her sex partner in his antics and broke out laughing. And then she pounced, and clutched him more tightly and tried to breathe on him while twisted away.

“Bantha! Bantha breath! Oh, kriff, the foulness. I need a bucket.” He cried out turning his head. 

And then her hands were on his ticklish spots and she had him. 

“Take it back!” She demanded. 

“The stench.!” It came out in a fit of unmanly giggles. 

“Take. it. back!” She tried for stern but giggled and a snort escaped her at the sight of him helplessly writhing beneath her: The Finn was ticklish. 

“It burns!” He screamed trying to ward off her hands and escape her ‘morning breath.’

“‘Zorii is magnificent.’ Say it.” She demanded, scrambling to keep him beneath her. 

“Zorii...” he gasped laughing, “Zorii ate Bantha...”

She surged forward and exhaled on him with all the force she could muster. 

“‘Zorii is an absolute delight to my senses.’ Say it!” She demanded, near collapsing with laughter. 

“Zorii is a ....dung dragon!” His counter attack was a sudden plunge of wriggling fingers into armpits and in that instant the victor became the victim and she erupted in squeals. 

She struggled to free herself but Finn was relentless and thrilled by her shrieking laughter. 

And she was laughing so hard, peals of laughter, pulling at his wrists and writhing. Until, with tears in her eyes she gasped “I have to pee!!”

And he tickling her harder. 

And in the next second she lost control of her bladder and Finn felt the sudden, warm spray and realized, and she soaked him where she straddled his waist, the sprinkle reaching his chest.

And they were both laughing and he pulled her down to him and wrapped her in his embrace. 

“That was kriffing hot.” When he could finally speak. He held her firmly and felt her relaxing again atop him. And then, because he couldn’t resist: “it’s how dung dragons mark their territory.”

She covered her face as he held her and their giggles rippled into the night. 

The listener outside the door quietly slipped away. 

..................

Rey sat bolt upright in bed. Frantic with a cold heavy dread. Heart hammering in her chest. It was only a dream. But who’s?


End file.
